Enterprises interested in engaging their customers and attracting new customers utilize Internet-based marketing campaigns that communicate with such customers over multiple channels. With the establishment of social media and the ever-increasing adoption of mobile devices, the amount of information available to such customers is vast and the amount of time in which such information is relevant continues to become shorter. As such, enterprises must quickly communicate content to such customers before the message within such content is no longer relevant.
Today, enterprises may create Internet-based content somewhat quickly through the use of various template languages, such as, for example, Mustache and Handlebars. These template languages enable an enterprise to use content-based variables and other pre-defined sets of information to quickly generate web-based content in HTML, JavaScript, and other languages.
Nevertheless, current template languages suffer from the inability to automatically make connections between content being generated by an enterprise and information associated with such content stored within an information store. Additionally, current template languages lack the ability to automatically determine what type of communication is being developed and automatically populate a pre-defined template for such communication that already references previously stored information variables.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a system, method, and non-transitory computer-readable medium that enables enterprises to generate communications to their customers more quickly by automatically associating data within an information store and suggesting previously defined layouts to an enterprise during the content-creation process. Indeed, there exists a need for a system, method, and computer-readable medium that quickens the development process for communications by pre-populating at least portions of developed communications based on the type of communication being developed and the type of information being referenced in the communication.